Dawning of a Butterfree
by Moon13Dreams
Summary: A lonely Butterfree spots a beautiful coordinator named Hikari. In hope to win a place in her heart, he transforms into a human, but will he be able to face the trials of being human? Will Hikari even except him as he is when she discovers his secret? Please review and enjoy! c: -On hiatus for now, but hopefully not for much longer c:
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is something I started awhile ago, but I never got back around to until now and I'm really hyped up to finish and publish it! :D

As per usual, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

**Dawning of a Butterfree**

Chapter 1

_Shinji_

_There she is!_ I stop with lost breath and hide, peeking out from behind a tree. I watch her, sleeping angelically as her dark blue hair shimmers in the morning sunlight. As she wakes, her equally dark blue eyes shine even more brilliantly than the day before as she begins to ready herself for the day's travel.

"Stalking the girl again, are we?"

I jump slightly, looking down to see Elekid smirking below. I frown at him. "Shh! We can't let her see us!"

"You know, she's only been in the forest for a couple of days and it takes five days for a human to get out of here. Maybe you should introduce yourself, Butterfree."

"Don't be ridiculous! She's a contest trainer…" I sigh, floating back to the grassy floor at the root of the tree. "She'd try to catch me."

"Don't you want that?"

"If she catches me, then she'll only think of me as a partner…" My wings droop with my antennas. "That'd be too hard to deal with…"

"Well, isn't it harder to never see her again when she leaves or are you going to continue to stalk her? He smirks, chuckling to himself.

I focus all my annoyance into tackling him. "No!"

"Hey! I was just joking!" He laughs before looking over my wings. "Brace yourself, here she comes."

Without second thought, I fly up in a panic. She looks around the brush, looking up into the leaves where I'm hiding for a long moment. I can feel my heart flutter as I stare into her dazzling eyes. She turns away, not seeing me, and walks back towards the stream she was camping by.

I sigh, settling myself as I perch on a branch of the tree. _She looked at me…_

"Heh, I know someone who can solve your love dilemma." A voice giggles above me. I look to see a cheery Buneary with a pink bow tied around one ear. "My name's Akemi. My master can help you, she's a Poké Witch."

_That sounds too good to be true…_ I frown, glaring at her. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." She giggles, hopping down the tree branches to the grassy surface below where Elekid is. "Promise! Now let's go!"

I nod, flying down and grabbing Elekid by the arm, dragging him with me. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?!" He yells as he tries to keep up with the pace of my wings, tripping a few times. "Slow down!"

"We have no time!" I flap my wings faster, keeping the overly cheerful Buneary in sight. "We need to follow Akemi!"

"Who in Hell?!"

She leads us further and further north to the most overgrown part of the forest. I pull Elekid through the thick brush, not wanting to lose Akemi. Elekid yells complaints that I ignore. Eventually I stop, seeing the eerie Old Chateau standing before us.

Vines growing up its beaten exterior, paint faded due to the elements that have pounded it over the years. I always thought it to be too rustic and creepy for any normal human to want to explore unless they were looking for trouble. The Chateau is where the Gastly roam and they love to pull pranks on anyone, Pokémon or human. I haven't roamed in this area since I was a Caterpie.

Elekid eyes the building with a frown. "What're we doing here?"

"My master resides on the second level." She jumps through the shrubs that have nearly overtaken the front gate. "Follow me."

I fly Elekid over the gate and reacquaint him with the ground, letting him walk the rest of the way. I follow Akemi in hesitantly, the memory of the Gastly picking on me when I was a Caterpie haunting me. I shake it off as I enter the grand double doors, following right behind Akemi.

She giggles, as a Gastly appears and licks her, obviously not affected by his attack. The Gastly disappears and Akemi continues on her way, leading us up a staircase to the right. We enter the first room on the right to see a large library and a human girl that seems to be almost an adult. She wears a blue sleeveless shirt and black skirt with blue and black boots. Her hair is long and black under her black pointed hat, wrapped by a thick blue ribbon.

Akemi jumps over to her on lands on her shoulder, gaining her attention from the book the human holds in her hand. She smiles, petting Akemi's head. "Hello, Akemi." Who're your new friends?"

"This is Butterfree," Akemi jumps down to me, "and he has a problem that I think you can solve."

"Oh, really?" She smiles as she closes her book and kneels down. "I'm Chieko. What's wrong?"

"She understands us?!" Elekid yells, snaps back astonished.

Chieko smiles kindly. "Of course."

"It's her special gift, silly." Akemi giggles, patting Elekid on the back.

She asks again, "So, what's you're trouble, little one?"

"Well, there's this human…" I start off, not able to make eye contact.

"He has a crush on a human girl!" Akemi blurts cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Chieko looks at me and I nod, unable to say much more without stuttering and babbling like an idiot. She smiles, standing again and turning to a bookshelf. "Ah! Here it is… The Poké Mermaid."

"Poké Mermaid?" I repeat, flying up to see the book in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's the story of a girl who became human to be with her true love." She smiles, showing me one of the pictures. "I can do the same to you, if you want."

"Turn me human?!" I feel my heart beat fast. _Then I could be close to her…_

Elekid clears his throat, frowning with a suspicious look in his eye. "Can he really turn human?"

"Yes. There is a remedy I can make, but the effects could be temporary." She explains, taking an older looking book off a different shelf. She turns back towards me saying, "The effect of the potion normally lasts for three days and then you'll turn back into a Butterfree. There is a way for you to become a human permanently, but it's hard to achieve and comes with a heavy cost."

"What kind of cost?" I frown.

"If you can receive true love's kiss, then you'll be able to stay a human, but you'll never be able to battle and fly as a Butterfree again." She looks at me seriously. "Can you really go through with that?"

I nod, not thinking twice. "Yes."

"Then there's no time to waist!" She beams, "Let's get started."

I nod, following her back down to the first floor through a large dining area with a very long table. It's bright, lit with the natural light through the windows and small candles set out in various places around the room. With the light, it takes some of the gloomy air out of the place.

It's surprisingly tidy in the Chateau for being so old and abandoned for such a long time. Though I bet this Chieko has had an effect on this place. The Gastly haven't appeared to pull pranks or scare us at all. She continues to lead us to a room to the right where I see shelves stocked with various jars with labels that I can't decipher.

She looks between the shelves stocked full of various ingredients and her book. She mumbles, taking out various containers, handing them to Akemi who transports them through another doorway on the opposite side of the room. Soon, a couple Gastly help Akemi with her chore.

I watch them move back and forth, Akemi not loosing her cheekiness for a single moment. Chieko turns to me and Elekid with a smile, motioning us to follow her to the other room.

"Butterfree." Elekid says hushed. I turn back to see a worried look on his yellow face. "You sure you can go through with this?"

"Yeah…" I nod, with that beautiful girl's smile painted in my mind. "I have to at least try."

"Well, I hope this works out for your sake…" He says, starting to mumble about something else so low that I can't hear him.

"You coming?" Akemi bounces over to us. "Come on, the potion's almost ready!"

Elekid sighs, rolling his eyes. "Where in the world do you get all this energy?"

"I'm always energetic." She grins, pulling his arm. "Now come on!"

I chuckle as he gets dragged away by the little fuzz ball of sunshine into the other room. I follow shortly behind, finding a large kitchen. I see Chieko humming over a large pot on one of the machines with a couple Gastly floating around her. I fly over behind her, sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes she turns a knob and pours some of the concoction into a cup, turning to me with a smile. "And here we are; one dose of instant human! You ready?"

"Always." I nod, taking the cup in my small hands. I gulp it down, making sure to drink every last drop of the sweet liquid. For a moment, I feel nothing until a shock is sent through my system. I drop the cup, watching it in slow motion until I can't see anything at all and I feel my body being swallowed by darkness.

"Butterfree… Butterfree."

_Who? What's going on?_

"Come on, wake up!"

_That sounds like Elekid…_

"Shh! He's sleeping!"

"Akemi, be nice. He'll wake up soon enough."

_With Akemi and Chieko… What happened? Last thing I remember is dropping that potion. Did I pass out?_ I slowly regain consciousness, relearning how to open my eyes. _Wait, have I ever closed my eyes?_

When my eyes are finally open, I see Elekid, Akemi, and Chieko beside me. Elekid jumps beside my face looking worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" I start to sit up, then have a pain go through my brain like a Thunder attack surged through it. I press my hand against my head. "Ow, my head."

"Well, you did hit the floor pretty hard."

"I can tell…" I say annoyed, then see how long my arm is. I bring it down, looking it over to my hand to see that it's different; _human_. "It worked!"

"Well, duh!" The annoying little Buneary rolls her eyes. "Chieko makes the best potions!"

"And I can understand you guys?"

Chieko puts her hand on my shoulder. "Being a Pokémon at heart, you'll always be able to understand them."

"Well, that's good…" I smile slightly before _she _flashes through my mind. I jolt up, getting out of the bed I've been placed in. I then realize that I'm in a different room, one that humans have become accustomed to sleeping in. I believe it's called a bedroom. "I have no time to waist."

"Hold up. Before you set out to find her, you need to find a name to call yourself." She steps in front of me. "You can't continue to call yourself 'Butterfree' as a human."

"Then what should he be called?" Elekid asks.

Akemi bounces to Chieko's shoulder with a big smile. "What about Kazuhiro?"

"No, that won't due…" She thinks for a moment, holding her hand on her cheek. "What about Shinji?"

"Good enough, now may I leave?" I frown, quickly becoming annoyed and impatient. "I don't have much time."

"One more thing." She smiles, picking up a small backpack. "There're some various items in there along with pokéballs. Just catch a Pokémon and you'll seem to be more like a trainer."

"How do I do that?"

"Why don't you just use me?" Elekid pulls on my pants. "I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." He smirks. "I can be your wingman, well, Pokémon. Besides, I can't let you go through with this on your own."

"Alright…" I nod, hesitant to point the Pokémon towards him. He jumps in, vanishing into the little red and white sphere.

"You're ready." Chieko smiles, beginning to lead me out of the room and down the main staircase. She opens the door to the forest I've grown up in, but this time, I'm not Butterfree; I'm Shinji, the Pokémon trainer. Chieko smiles at me, "I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks." I nod, starting off in a mad dash into the forest. _She's probably on the main path. I need to make it before she does… I promise you, my angel, I'll prove myself to be worthy enough of your love…_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! The second chapter is finally uploaded! :D Sorry it took so long, I had a file corruption on a couple of my documents (including this one), but I finally got it done! I worked really hard, so I hope it shows!

As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

**Dawning of a Butterfree**

Chapter 2

_Hikari_

After washing my face in the stream, I stare up above to see the morning sunlight shine through the many twisted tree branches, framed by thousands of leaves. Usually, I'd be happy to see it, but not today. _Two days and I still haven't seen it… Come on, Hikari, you can't give up now! You need to keep on trucking! You need to prepare for the Grand Festival… Contests start in a couple months._

I stand up and grab my bag from the base of a large tree and continue down the tamed path with a sigh. It's been a long time since I began traveling on my own. When I first started my journey, I was on my own for less than a day before joining up with Satoshi and Takeshi. Now, Satoshi has already gone back to Kanto or elsewhere with Takeshi, who's starting on his own road to be a Pokémon Doctor. I knew that eventually I would travel by myself, but I can't help feeling lonely, despite having my Pokémon by my side. It doesn't help much to know that Satoshi has hooked up with Cerulean City's youngest Gym Leader, Yawa Kasumi; or that Takeshi met an old flame, the Battle Frontier's Tube Queen, Azumi. All the while, I'm alone and single without a hope of getting a boyfriend.

Now that I think about it, I've never really had a crush before in all my fifteen—going on sixteen—years. I would be teased every once in a while with Jun, but I never felt anything special towards him. He's just a friend, so I can't imagine myself being together with him. _I wonder if I'll ever meet that guy that will give me that special feeling. I guess it's just a matter of time… That or I'll never find him._

After a distracted moment, I suddenly trip with my bag rolling in a few feet in front of me. "Ow…"

I get up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. I glance around me nonchalantly for no particular reason, seeing a nest of sleeping Murkrow in the trees above me. I get up slowly, inching towards my back. _Okay, just stay sleeping there and we won't have any problems…_

I take a small step, accidentally snapping a branch with a loud snap; loud enough to startle the crap out of me. I try to prevent myself from letting out a squeak, but I realize the mistake too late. They open their eyes, immediately looking towards me with what seems to be irritation. I laugh nervously for a moment before I try to dive for my bag. The Murkrow read my movements and shove my bag away and attacking me with a wild horde of Peck attacks.

My legs move me a couple feet before they trip as the Murkrow continue to attack me relentlessly. I try to sit up, but they just keep on barraging me with their onslaught. _Shit! I need to get out of here!_

"Elekid, Swift!"

"Huh?" A Swift attack surrounds me, attacking the Murkrow with shining yellow stars. They flee, flying back into a darker part of the forest to the point that I can't see them anymore. _What the… Who just saved me?_

I look around me, trying to find the silhouette of my savior. I figure that someone had saved me, since I heard his voice. I find a guy about my age with dark purple hair and coal eyes. Beside him is an Elekid that appears to be strong, maybe stronger than my own Pokémon. _Who is he?_

"Are you alright?" He quickly rushes to my side as if he's gliding. His elegance amazes me. I've never seen someone move so swiftly. It's… breathtaking.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Now I am." I say feeling sparse with my face growing warm as I realize I was staring for way too long without speaking. "Thank you. I'm Hikari."

"Shinji." He offers his hand and I take it with an embarrassed smile as I'm helped to my feet. "Looks like I arrived just in time. Those Murkrow are relentless when woken up, especially after sunrise."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about them." I smile, feeling a little curious about this 'Shinji' character. "How do you know so much?"

"Uh, past experiences." He looks away with a small blush painted across his cheeks. I smile to myself. _He's cute._

I see his Elekid with cross arms, seeming to be more than a little annoyed. I kneel down with a smile and pat it on the head, figuring this little guy likes to get credit for its deeds. "You deserve my thanks, too. I would've been doomed without your Swift attack."

It laughs, blushing as well. I smile as I stand, seeing Shinji picking up my bag for me. I start to reach out for it, but stop, feeling a slight twinge of pain. He looks at my arm worried. Looking too, I see the majority of the cuts and bruises are on the lower half of my right arm, the one I used to protect my face.

"Here." He pulls his own bag off his back, rummaging through it before taking out some bandages and ointment. "Let me help you."

"Oh, a-alright." I feel stupid for stuttering.

As he sets up his supplies and sits, I sit as well, holding my arm out patiently to be treated. His Elekid sits beside him, not really paying attention to much of anything as it looks around at the tree leaves above us, muttering to itself. I stare at Shinji, observing his smooth as silk actions. I watch as Shinji carefully puts on the ointment, applying it preciously. He's very gently with the application. So gentle that in a strange way it makes me feel special and I can feel my cheeks rise in temperature.

While he's busy looking at my arm, I admire his thick head of hair that can rival the color of any Drifblim. His eyes are pretty, too. A deep, dark color of coal with a subtle tint of purple that shines brilliantly as the light dances within them. They're so dark, but they hold such kindness. I stare for a long time, reading the joy and happiness that's expressed in his eyes. It's amazing, to say the least, for this guy to seem so sullen and actually be so caring and happy. I'd never imagined such a guy to ever exist. It's surreal.

_He's… amazing. To appear out of nowhere and save me when I was in need. It's like those old fairy tales._ I look away for a second, and then look back at him. I admit, he's handsome and really kind, especially since he saved my clumsy ass and is tending to my wound._ Could he be…?_

He looks up at me after noticing a few long moments of my staring. His face reflects a look of shyness concern. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing." I laugh nervously, feeling my face flush. He says nothing for a moment, pausing his care on my arm as he looks at me with a gleam in his eyes. "It's just… Thank you."

"Any time." He looks away to continue wrapping my arm, a small smile piercing his lips. "So what brings you out here? Just traveling through?"

"I heard a rumor that there's a Butterfree wondering around the Eterna Forest, so I came to check it out." I smile nervously, starting to become excited that I actually have someone to talk to in English and not Pokémon. "I'm getting ready for the Grand Festival and I thought a new Pokémon would help me, but I haven't had any luck so far."

"So you're a Coordinator?"

"Yeah." I look around timidly, not really sure what I'm trying to find. "You too?"

"No, just a trainer." He finishes wrapping my arm and puts the materials back in his bag before handing me my own. "I came here to train for a bit, but I'm afraid I haven't seen any Butterfree."

_And I really wanted to catch that Butterfree… _I sigh in disappointment. "Oh, really? That's too bad…"

"Though, I'd love to help you search for it."

"Really?!" I snap up at him happily. "That would be awesome!"

"Then let us begin our search." He smiles, leading me in an opposite direction from the Murkrow nest.

I follow beside him, happy that I'm not alone anymore. It's exciting to have this new guy to travel with, especially since his nice to look at and seems to have such a good personality. It makes me feel as if I don't have to worry about anything. Not my hair or my clothes… It just feels _right_. Natural.

He takes me down a path that I've never been down before, but we don't run into any violent Pokémon along the way, so I don't mind. It's a beautiful path. A thick brush filled with various blooming flowers and berries of all colors. I'm surprised that no one has found this path before. Maybe this path is so beautiful _because_ no one's found it. Then how does he know about it? It's a good ways out from the main route. Maybe he just decided to go exploring and found it by accident. That could happen. _This guy is just full of surprises._

After a few minutes of traveling, I see a break in the leaves. I follow him to an open area filled with a few Beautifly and Dustox and many of their pre-evolutions. I can't say anything with how beautiful it is. Lush, green grass carpets the ground like a fluffy blanket, various trees in bloom and already baring berries. There's a small lake at the edge of the area that sparkles with the sunlight dancing across its surface. _How in the world does a place like this exist?_

Elekid hops into its Poké Ball without warning, startling me. Shinji smiles sweetly at me seeming a little amused. "It's alright. I let Elekid go in and out of his Poké Ball whenever he wants."

"Really? That's odd. Does he not like it in his Poké Ball?"

"No, it's just better that way for him." He sets down his backpack against the trunk of a large Oran Berry Tree. "Anyway, this is where the Wurmple evolutions like to hang out, so if there's anyplace it'll turn up, it'd be here."

"You sure do know more about these woods than anyone else I've ever met." I set my yellow bag down beside his. "Well, if you say it'll turn up here, then let's set up camp. Maybe it'll come in the next day or so."

"I'm sure it'll appear eventually." He laughs as if nervous, though I'm not sure why. His Elekid pops out of his Poké Ball and jabs him in the side. "Hey! What was that for?!"

I look between the two, seeing that they could start fighting at any moment. I start to fear real danger Elekid's body begins to give off sparks, so I pull out my Poké Balls. "Hey, you want to meet my Pokémon?"

He smiles, his attention fully on me. His Elekid shakes his head with an obvious sigh. "I'd love to."

"Well, here it goes!" I throw the Poké Balls up into the air happily. "Come on out!"

Out pops my team of six: Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Togekiss, and Quilava. He smiles at me while his Elekid begins to mingle peacefully with my Pokémon. "Impressive. I only have my Elekid with me."

"You don't have any other Pokémon?" I ask curiously.

"Let's just say I'm a little new at being a trainer." He flushes, looking away for a moment. "I prefer just having Elekid anyway."

I frown, "You won't win many battles with just one Pokémon."

"No, just the ones I need to." He smiles calmly. "I have faith that he'll pull through for me when he's needed. He won't let me down."

The way Shinji expresses so much confidence in his partner makes me smile. _He's so sweet. This guy cant be real, can he?_


End file.
